300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Darkness
'Abilities' ---- Armor Penetration System Cost ''- 'Cooldown : '-'' '' *Passive - 'Every 4 seconds, Yami gains a stack that gives 2% armor penetration up to a maximum of 10 stacks (20% armor penetration). Each of her basic attacks or each cast of her '''Transform: Punch W consumes a stack. When the skill reaches 10 stacks and she performs a basic attack or uses a basic skill, it will deal Bonus AD bonus true damage. ---- Transform: Blade Q Cost : 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana Cooldown : 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds'' *Active - 'Yami transforms her hand into a form of blades and gains 150% movement speed for 1.5 seconds or until her next basic attack. Her next basic attack within 4 seconds will deal 40/80/120/160/200 + AD bonus physical damage, this attack does not consume a stack of '''Armor Penetration System' and adds a stack to it instead. Additionally, all of her basic attacks after she performs a basic attack to deal the bonus damage from this skill do not consume a stack from Armor Penetration System for 1.5 seconds. ---- '''''Transform: Punch W Cost : 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana Cooldown : 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds'' *Active - 'Yami transforms her hair into a form of knuckles and slams in a line two times to deal a total of 40/110/180/250/320 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. The first slam reduces the targets' armor by 10/15/20/25/30 and the second slam knocks them up. ---- '''Transform: Gateway E Cost : 80 Mana Cooldown : 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 seconds'' *Active - 'Yami transforms both the target ground and the ground behind the left of Yami into small gateways that lasts for 3 seconds, each gateway can remove heroes who enters them from the game for their entire duration, max 1 hero per gateway. Within the the duration, Yami can cast this skill once more to close both gateways and warp the heroes within them to the other side of the gateway and vice versa. If Yami does not active the 2nd cast of this skill, the heroes inside gateways will return to where they disappear at the end of the gateways' duration. ---- '''Transform: Wing R Cost : '-' Cooldown : 90 / 80 / 70 seconds'' *Active - 'Yami transforms parts of her body and grows wings, granting her immunity from all crowd control effects, increase in attack range by 160, her basic attacks not consuming stacks from '''Armor Penetration System' and an increase of 35%/50%/65% movement speed while ignoring unit collision for 6/8/10 seconds. During this state, all her basic skills will turn into Light Blade skills. Within the duration, she can cast this skill once more to end the transformation immediately. '''''Light Blade of Assassination Q W E Cost : 40 Mana Cooldown : 5 seconds'' *Available only within the duration of ''Transform: Wing R effect. *''Active - ''Yami calls down a sword of light from the heavens to the target enemy hero, dealing 60/100/140 + AD true damage. This skill has three hotkeys: Q, W, and E which has their own separate cooldowns. ---- Category:Heroes